


Lab Accidents (One Piece x Male!Reader)

by TheWeirdWriter



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Chemicals, Fluff, Immortality, Lemon, M/M, Seme Reader, Smut, Uke characters, Yaoi, lab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdWriter/pseuds/TheWeirdWriter
Summary: You are an immortal devil fruit user that can bring people back to life. You save one of the One Piece characters from near death experience and now they live with you. One day they walk in on you in your lab and make you accidentally drop one of your tests. What happens next?





	

You stare intensely at the test-tube in your hand, a slightly blue tinted liquid inside it. You put few drops onto a red powder, watching as it bubbles for a moment before going back to normal. You add brown and green powder into it and add a little bit of something red.

Despite looking this concentrated, you were not really paying attention to what you were doing. You knew all of your chemical recipes by heart. Actually, you were thinking about your room-mate, who you had saved a few months ago from death. You hated to admit it, but you were starting to fall for the guy, not that you would ever say it out loud. You were basically immortal, he was not. You would out live him, unless you found a way to make him an immortal. You could only keep people alive with your power for so long.

You start unconsciously listing the colors of the powders you use. 'Yellow, red, white, orange, red, green, red, light green...' you list inside your mind. For a moment you pause and wonder why you're doing this particular recipe. It's not like you need it, and no one had asked you to do it. 'Probably boredom' you decide before going back to the chemicals. 

Just then somebody opens the door loudly, causing you to drop the test-tube. It shatters on the floor and the powder inside it dissolves into air. You start feeling drowsy, catching yourself by taking hold of the table before collapsing. 'Shit! I inhaled it!' you curse in your mind, trying to steady your breathing and racing heart. You start feeling hazy and you start to worry for what you might do under the influence of the drug. Just then you remember that somebody opened the door. "(y/n)?" a familiar voice asks, causing you to moan softly.

You turn around to see...


End file.
